Thinking of You
by Chibi-Nuriko
Summary: Okay, so the title's a little out-of-place. Hikaru and Akira go to a Karaoke Bar. HikaruAkira shonen-ai. Rated for yaoi and some language. (UPDATED & COMPLETED!)
1. Part 1

Yay! My first Hikaru no Go fic! Since I didn't really feel like making a songfic where they sing Karaoke, I just stuck one stanza in the beginning. Also, I know Hikaru and Akira usually refer to each other as 'Shindou' and 'Touya', but I'm gonna have them call each other by first names.  
  
Disclaimer! I don't own Hikaru no Go or any of the songs they sing in this fic. (I have seen the whole series either, forgive me.) BUT! This fanfic is MINE!  
  
Shounen-ai warning! If, for some absurd reason, you don't like Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Slash, or anything else one might call Male/Male relationships, or the pairing (Hikaru/Akira), Don't read this. 'Cuz you won't like it.  
  
_Italicized words=Hikaru's Thoughts_  
()=My comments  
[!]=Note at the end of the fic.  
  
................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**---Listen carefully...I'll keep shouting until you understand  
I'm still here, here, here forever. (Ayumi Hamasaki - I am...)---**  
  
"Akira, don't you ever get tired of playing Go?" Hikaru asked, obviously bored outta his freakin' mind. (Not Really)  
  
"Possibly. Like when I'm playing you and your mind is obviously elsewhere." Akira said without any tone in his voice.  
  
"Do you always have to sound like you're dead? And how do you know my mind is elsewhere?" He said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Because you're staring at me. Are you thinking about me?" He answered, smirking.  
  
"What?! Why are you smiling, dammit? You find that amusing?" Hikaru glared at him.  
  
_Maybe I am staring at you, is that so funny?_  
  
"Actually, I find that very amusing."  
  
_Bastard._  
  
"Anyway, what were you saying about getting bored of Go?" Akira said, returning to the subject.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Well, I was thinking about spending some time together doing something else. Got anything in mind?" Hikaru did want to do something other than Go, but he didn't really have any ideas what. Plus, he wanted Akira's opinion.  
  
"I have no ideas either." The only other thing he could think of that he knew Hikaru liked was Ramen.  
  
"I've got it! We can... sing KARAOKE!" Hikaru declared, excitedly. We knew Karaoke was fun, even though he wasn't the best singer.  
  
"What? I can't sing!" Akira was surprised. Of all the things...!  
  
"It's not about ability, it's about FUN!" Hikaru grinned, and grabbed Akira's hand, pulling him towards the nearest Karaoke Bar.  
  
-------Later on-------  
  
When they finally got there, (Hikaru had apparently gotten a bit lost) Hikaru realized he was holding Akira's hand and immediately let go, blushing.  
  
"...Sorry." Akira didn't seem to have noticed.  
  
"So anyway, are you going to pay for it or not?" Akira said with a bit of impatient in his voice. So Hikaru put his hand in his pocket to retrieve the money...  
  
Shit, I don't have enough money!  
  
"Akira," He said in a timid voice, "Can I borrow some money?" Akira sighed.  
  
"Fine. How much?" Akira said with his impatient growing.  
  
"Just 400 yen." (I have no idea how much that is, I'm just using Angelic Layer as reference.)  
  
"Okay, but you have to pay me back."  
  
"Fine. I will."  
  
-------Later on-------  
  
"So what song're you gonna do?" Hikaru want to see Akira go first.  
  
"Hmm...maybe Real Me by Ayumi Hamasaki. [!]"  
  
Hikaru almost choked on his sake. (What the hell are you doing, Hikaru?!) "Tell me you're just joking."  
  
"I am. Dumbass." Akira thought that was kinda obvious.  
  
"What did you call me?" Hikaru wasn't really mad.  
  
Akira ignored him and said, "I think I'll do... a Do As Infinity song."  
  
When Akira started singing, Hikaru was impressed. Akira was pretty good, for somebody who had never done this before. Or maybe he had. Hikaru decided to ask him that when he was done.  
  
"You haven't done this before have you? 'Cuz you're really good. I mean it." Hikaru was pretty sure he had.  
  
"Well, yes. At home, when I'm listening to music, I sing along. I didn't know I was good..." Akira blushed. Hikaru's comment meant a lot to him.  
  
"Well now it's my turn, so prepare to be amazed!!" Hikaru shouted into the microphone.  
  
"What're you going to do?" Knowing Hikaru, he'd be stupid enough to make a fool of himself, even without being drunk.  
  
"Because I'm A Girl by Kiss [!]" He said with glee. Obviously, he had had too many drinks. Way too many.  
  
"Hikaru, that song is in Korean, Do you have any idea what you're saying?"  
  
"Uh, no. But that's not the point!" Hikaru said, drawing attention from the other people there.  
  
"Should I spare him the embarrassment?" Akira said to himself. But when Hikaru started singing "Since I am a girl, who I love is everything", he changed his mind.  
  
"Well, I can tell him all about it tomorrow." Akira was glad he hadn't had anything to drink.  
  
Later, after Hikaru had done a few more songs including Supergirl by Folder 5, Akira told him to give it a rest.  
  
"Are you trying to sound gay?" Akira asked him blankly.  
  
"Maybe." Hikaru said in a strangely serious and calm voice.  
  
"Well, whatever. I think we should go home now." Akira said, looking at the clock. It was already 5, and they hadn't told their parents when they'd be home.  
  
"Okay." He replied, but instead, he leaned his head on Akira's shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
"Hikaru!" Akira squeaked, blushing. But he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Hikaru's face was up close. His lips looked so soft, he wanted to kiss them...no! He couldn't! But Hikaru was asleep, he might not notice. He leaned forward to kiss him, but Hikaru yawned, and turn over. Akira blushed furiously for thinking such thoughts, and woke Hikaru up.  
  
"Come on. We have to go home."  
  
"Huh? Oh! I can't believe I fell asleep! Sorry!" Hikaru said in an still half-asleep voice. They only just got to Akira's house when Hikaru collapsed, of a hangover.  
  
"I guess I'll have to stay at your house." Hikaru didn't sound at all disappointed. In fact, he sounded like he was trying to hide excitement of spending the night with Akira.  
  
--To Be Continued--  
  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
So, How did you like it? Was it as good as the ones on my favorites list? No, of course not. Did I overload it with music again? If you wish for me to continue, you must review it. HAH! Feel free to point out any mistakes. Besides the slash.  
  
Notes: #1 You probably wouldn't get this unless you've heard the song. The lyrics go kinda like "A woman never shows her fears, a woman never shows her tears, I can't just be a good girl all the time." Making it a song meant to be sung by girls XD.   
#2 This song is in Korean, by the way. So, Hikaru has no idea what he's saying. Feel my pain. 


	2. Part 2

I'm so sorry! It's been over a month since I updated. I really didn't think that many people would want me to continue! Thanks to everyone who help by reviewing! Thanks Katie! Hopefully I can end the story in this chapter. By the way, I know I'm a newbie and I'm not that good. But I will continue writing despite that fact! I've decided that this chapter will be a songfic! To Free & Easy by Ayumi Hamasaki.   
(Ayu writes the best lyrics!) I saw the lyrics and thought "That kinda sounds right...a little."  
  
Disclaimer! I still don't own Hikaru no Go.  
  
Same shounen-ai warning as before!   
.................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
When they got to Akira's house, Hikaru collapsed and said he couldn't make it his house. Akira couldn't really tell if he was doing this on purpose or not. He might just be making up an excuse to stay at Akira's house. But Akira let him stay anyway. He was drunk after all, and he had to pity him.  
  
_ --Sometimes I ask myself,  
How much farther will I have to go?--_   
  
"Thank god my parents aren't home..." He thought aloud. After a while, he finally realized the consequences of bringing Hikaru home with him. He had nowhere to put him (XD sounds like he's hiding his corpse).   
But there was one place!  
  
"No freaking way. I'll just put him on the floor."  
  
_ --I hear your voice.  
I hear a voice saying "don't give up"  
I remember the words "Your happiness is my happiness"--_   
  
Hikaru awoke in the middle of the night to find himself in a dark room he didn't recognize.   
  
_ Where the hell am I? Ah, that's right. I'm at Akira's house. Why am I on the floor?! ...Bastard. _  
  
He started walking around the room, trying to find a door. There was no light whatsoever, so he tripped and fell onto something soft.   
Akira!  
  
He had a plan. Akira might hate him for a few minutes...or days...okay, he might be mad at him for a long time. Maybe forever. But that didn't matter. Hikaru would always love him.  
  
_--If you're tired of denying things  
and seem as if you're not yourself... --_  
  
Hikaru carefully climbed over Akira and laid down next to him. Just to spite him, he put his arms around him.  
  
_ --Believe in me.   
I'll always be here.   
The proof that you're alive   
exists inside of me.--_   
  
Akira woke up to the sun glaring in his eyes. He felt something around his waist and jumped up, waking Hikaru.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What the hell are _you_ doing?!" Akira yelled.  
  
"You're so mean. You left me on the cold, hard floor. Completely alone." Hikaru replied, smirking.  
  
"Pervert." Akira muttered and started to walk away.  
  
Hikaru grabbed his hand and shouted, "Wait! Do you hate me now?" Akira paused. "No. I love you." He said too quietly for Hikaru to hear. "Seriously, I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I love you!" He shouted, blushing.  
  
_--Sometimes I ask myself,  
how much farther will I have to go?--_   
  
"Akira? Are you crying?" Hikaru tried to get a better look at his face, but he covered it with his hand. Am I? Why?  
  
"No. No, I'm not." Akira said in a muffled voice.  
  
"Yeah, you are." Hikaru argued.  
  
"No I'm not! See?" He removed his hand, but his face was still red.  
  
"You're blushing."  
  
Why am I trying to hide it now? I just told him I love him!  
  
_ --In this, this dirty city,  
you're the person who  
gathers up and shows me  
something beautiful.--_   
  
"It's okay. You don't have to cry. I... love you, too." Hikaru smiled, and kissed him lightly, making him blush even more.  
  
_ --I hear your voice.  
I hear a voice saying "don't give up"  
Believe in me.  
I'll always be standing here.--_   
  
. The next day, at school .  
  
Hikaru and Akira walked passed three foreign exchange students, holding hands.  
  
"Hey, I thought those two were rivals! What are they doing?" Aimee said.  
  
"But it's so nice to see them getting along!" Katie squeaked. (Sorry Katie! [dies laughing] I can't keep saying 'said'!)  
  
"It's funny how two days alone together can change someone." Samantha smiled.  
  
_--Believe in me.  
I'll always be standing here.--_   
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Lol, I don't know about Katie and Aimee, but I'm way too stupid to become a foreign exchange student. Soooooooooo... wasn't that much, much better than the first chapter? You can review telling me how wonderful it is! By the way, I really meant to write earlier, but so much stuff got in my way. 


End file.
